


Hoo You Gonna Call?

by makichansenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i tried to be funny???, mechanic!bokuto, professor!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi has the worst morning, but it seems worth it at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoo You Gonna Call?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.

 

Akaashi Keiji is a 28 year old elite professor at the University of Tokyo. And today was just not his day. Not only did he wake up late due to a broken alarm clock, but he had forego breakfast. He also wasn't able to print out the handouts for his students so he had to call his department's office and ask someone to print it out for him. Now, he's going to have to call the office, again, because his car decided to break down on him! Akaashi swore that he was going to lose his mind if something else were to go wrong.

 

He called the office, and luckily he's been such a good employee that his boss waved it off as long as he didn't make it a habit. (How do you make your car breaking down a habit any way?) Then Akaashi called the towing company. He was also lucky that a tow truck driver was in his area and he just finished his lunch break. Akaashi only had to wait about 10 minutes for the tow truck to arrive.

 

When the tow truck arrived, he was surprised to see that the driver had unbelievable hair that defied the laws of gravity. The driver approached Akaashi. "Akaashi Keiji?" He asked. Akaashi just nodded. "That your car over there?" He asks pointing to Akaashi's car. Akaashi just nodded again. The man let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry, but can you talk? Oh... wait. Don't answer that. You were obviously taken aback by this sexy body and face of mine." The man says grinning and gesturing to his body. He closed the distance between him and Akaashi and said, "You know... I'm totally free after 6pm tonight. And I'm single, so I can totally treat you to dinner."

 

Akaashi chuckled and took a step back, "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in dating you, but what I am interested in is how you got your hair to defy the laws of gravity?"

 

The man shrugged, "it's bed hair... can't tame it."

 

"I see. Also... the next time you try to ask someone on a date, you should probably introduce yourself." Akaashi said with a smirk.

 

The man laughed, "I am so sorry. The name's Kuroo... Kuroo Tetsurou." He said sticking his hand out.

 

Akaashi shakes his hand, "it's nice to meet you Kuroo-san. I'm sorry, but do you think we can get a move on? I still have things to do."

 

"Oh right. Sorry. Just hop in the truck. I'll hook up your car, and we can go." Akaashi nods and does what he was told to do.

 

Kuroo quickly hooks up Akaashi's car, and hops in the driver's seat. Soon enough, they head out to the nearest shop.

 

Kuroo drops Akaashi near the door and leaves to park his car in the correct spot. Akaashi walks in and heads to the receptionist. Sitting behind the counter is a woman around his age who is stuffing her face with onigiri. Not only does she have a whole onigiri in her mouth, but she also has 3 onigiris in each hand too. Akaashi looks at her in disbelief, and then clears his throat. The woman looks up and swallows her food. "Welcome! How can I help you?" She asked with a genuine smile.

 

"My car broke down. I think it needs a new a battery."

 

"Okay. Can I get a name please?"

 

"Akaashi Keiji."

 

"Oh! You're the one who called earlier. Okay. I'll send a message to the mechanic. He'll be out in a few minutes to look at your car. There are some refreshments in the corner, and there are windows, so you can watch the mechanic work on your car if you want."

 

Akaashi nodded. "Thank you." The receptionist simply hummed.

 

Akaashi walked to the refreshment area,  and made himself a cup of coffee. He looked out the window. He saw his car and cursed it for breaking down on him today of all days. Then he saw someone come out of room. Akaashi assumed that he was the mechanic. Akaashi observed him. The mechanic was nicely built with very defined muscles. The mechanic's jeans were slightly loose, but his shirt was tight. The way it defined his chest and biceps made Akaashi drool. Akaashi had to check if he was actually drooling or had a nose bleed. After he was sure that we assnt being obvisouly gay for the mechanic, he continued to observe the mechanic. The mechanic's hair was just as ridiculous as Kuroo's. His hair was black at the roots and faded to white towards the tips. It was spiked up with a possible ridiculous amount of hair gel. Akaashi stared in disbelief as the mechanic bent down to pick up something that had fallen showing a nice shade of blue undies.

 

Just then, Kuroo showed up. Him and the mechanic hugged and Akaashi could hear an audible series of "bro"s. Then, Akaashi made the mistake of making eye contact with Kuroo. Kuroo gave Akaashi a shit eating smirk, and whispered something into the mechanic's ear. The mechanic turned around quickly and immediately made eye contact with Akaashi. Akaashi saw that the mechanic had large golden eyes. Then it clicked. The eyes and hair actually go hand in hand. The mechanic looked like a certain species if owls. But wasn't too sure on the species. As Akaashi was trying to figure out what kind of owls the mechanic reminded him of, he noticed that the mechanic blushed a little and was suddenly interested in the floor. Next to the flustered mechanic was Kuroo who doubled over in laughter. The mechanic smacked Kuroo and yelled at him saying, "You stupid cat! If you have nothing else to do then help me! Go over there and prepare the battery for me!"

 

Kuroo continued to laugh as he went to the table to prepare the part. The mechanic went to Akaashi's car and popped up the hood. He then proceeded to take out the dead battery. The mechanic said something and Kuroo was next to him with the new battery in an instant. The mechanic switched batteries with Kuroo, and installed the new battery while Kuroo put the dead battery in the box.  While the mechanic was still installing the battery, Kuroo answered his phone. After he hung up, he said something to the mechanic. He then turned to give Akaashi a two finger salute along with a shit eating grin, and walked away. Akaashi proceeded to hit his forehead against the window, failing to notice that the mechanic was done with his car and was now inside to talk to him about it.

 

"Akaashi Keiji?" He heard. 

 

Akaashi turned around to see that the mechanic is now standing in front of him. Akaashi swears that those defined muscles will be the death of him. "Yes?"

 

"Your car is ready. The battery was just really old, and needed to be replaced." The mechanic hands Akaashi a paper. Akaashi stares at it in confusion. The paper was his receipt. The word paid was stamped on it. Written on the bottom was a name, number, a cute owl drawing and (something that Akaashi thinks is a pick-up line) 'I think you're a real hoot. Call me maybe?' Akaashi looked at the mechanic, whose name is Bokuto Koutarou. Bokuto blushed and started stammering, "I-I just thought that this would be a good a chance to get to know someone as pretty as you are.... or..." Bokuto trailed off and had an expression of confidence, "someone as hootiful as you." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

Akaashi bursted out laughing, and Bokuto deflated. "I'm sorry Bokuto-san, but was that supposed to be an owl pun pick up line?"

 

"Yeah... it was. But never mind, it was stupid." Bokuto said while waving his hand in dismissal.

 

"No... it was.... actually kinda cute." Akaashi said with a blush. Bokuto just stared at him. "I think you're a real hoot too Bokuto-san, and I would LOVE to get to know you too." 

 

Bokuto continued to stare at Akaashi, letting everything sink in. Then, as soon as he realized what Akaashi said, his eyes widen. "Hey hey Akaashi! Does this mean we can go on a date?" Bokuto asked with a bright smile.

 

Akaashi chuckled, "if you want it to be a date, then yes. We can go on a date." Akaashi gave a small smile and Bokuto's knees suddenly weakened at the beauty before him. Akaashi tore a section from his receipt and wrote his name, number, and drew an owl. He gave the piece to Bokuto, "Let me know what you wanna do on our date. OWL be waiting." Akaashi said. He winked at Bokuto and walked out to his car. Akaashi can hear Bokuto whooping and hooting as he got in his car.

 

~~~

 

Later that day, Akaashi received a text message from an unknown number. 

 

From: unknown

Hey hey Akaashi! It's Bokuto!

 

To: Bokuto-San

Hello Bokuto-san. Did you decided on what to do for our date?

 

From: Bokuto-san

Yeah! I was thinking that we can go to this new yakiniku place for lunch and then watch Guardians of the Galaxy on Netflix at one of our places on Sunday.

 

To: Bokuto-san 

That sounds good. I love Guardians of the Galaxy. It's one of my favorites. And we can watch the movie at my place. I don't mind. 

 

From: Bokuto-san

OMG!!! That movie is my favorite too!! And cool! So I'll message you the address and meet you there around 11?

 

To: Bokuto-san

Sounds good. I'll see you on Sunday Bokuto-san.

 

From: Bokuto-san

Awesome! :)

 

Akaashi smiled at his phone. He couldn't believe that someone who can make him drool, loves owls as much as he does, and has a personality opposite of his is interested in him. 

 

After a couple hours, Akaashi realized that he hadn't thanked Bokuto for laying for his car battery. (I'll just have to thank him in a different way that will definitely surprise Bokuto-san) *I'll leave that to your imagination*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! I was gonna abandon it, but my cousin was looking forward to it, so I finished it. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos are appreciated!!! <3
> 
> Tumblr @maki-chan-senpai


End file.
